


Infestation

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: -ion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First War with Voldemort, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to "That's what I get for being a nice guy" first line challenge, using a Potter, a kilt, screwdrivers, and broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

That’s what I get for being a nice guy,” Sirius complains coming down the stairs from his flat with James at his heels. 

“What, I wasn‘t supposed to even ask about it when I happened upon a bloody skirt hanging in your closet?” James asks incredulously. 

“It‘s not a skirt, it‘s a kilt and it‘s not mine,” Sirius reiterates with an annoyed growl. 

“Whose is it then, that it‘s found it‘s way into your closet?” James asks skeptically.

“It‘s none of your business whose it is,” There’s a finality to this statement that James doesn’t challenge. 

“Well anyway, thanks for letting me stay with you,” James says to break the silence.

“No problem, it‘s not like anyone could predict that all the pest blocking spells in your house would wear off at once,” Sirius says as they approach the corner shop. 

James wanders around in search of something as Sirius picks up a bottle of vodka and a carton of orange juice. The bell over the shop door opens and Remus enters, “You‘re getting predictable Siri. When I tried the flat and you weren‘t there I as good as knew I‘d find you here.”

“Where else would he have gone out to at this hour?” James asks joining them by the counter.

“What brings you to this little slice of London at this hour James?” Remus asks, clearly surprised to see him.

“A massive pest invasion at my place. Sirius was kind enough to take me in until it’s cleared out,” James explains. “What brings you around?”

“We had plans,” Remus gestures toward Sirius.

“What kind of mischief did you lot have planned?” There’s an old gleam in James’ eye.

“I figured we‘d get a little pissed,” Sirius says holding up the paper bag and leading the way out of the store. 

They make their way back to the flat and sit on the living room floor drinking screw drivers and remembering past glories well into the night. 

As three AM nears James starts drifting in and out of consciousness on the sofa. Remus gets up and puts his glass in the sink, “I should head home Siri.”

“Stay,” It’s not quite a command or a plea.

Remus looks over at James and then the bedroom door, “No. I want to, but no, not with James here. It seems kind of… wrong. I know for a fact these walls are paper thin.”

“Then promise to come back,” This one is a plea.

“I‘ll always come back Siri,” Remus promises. He opens the door and the sound brings James fully back to consciousness. “Oh, one last thing, have you seen my kilt? Aunt Aslin‘s birthday party is Sunday and she insists we come traditionally dressed.”

“I‘ll make sure you have it, don‘t worry,” Sirius assures him. Remus walks away and after a time he shuts the door.

James sits up, “So why is Moony‘s kilt in your closet? And what would be wrong?”

“Remus‘ kilt is in my closet because more than half his clothes are there,” Sirius responds, tongue loosened by drunkenness. “As to what would be wrong, you don‘t want to know James.”

James stares at him a moment before what’s been said filters through the haze in his brain, “Oh! Wow. That explains a lot.” He reaches for his drink but knocks the glass off the table instead.

Sirius looks down at the glass shards indifferently, “I‘m going to bed. Alone.”

“You could have told be to go stay with Peter,” James calls after him.

Sirius chuckles, “Yeah but I‘m a nice guy, remember?”


End file.
